My Coven
by Be.Careful.I.May.Bite
Summary: This is where Bella somehow see's all of her coven/family's way of transformation , how will this affect her? will she veiw them differenty? The only way to find out is to read! Lolz, anyhoo, i don't own it Stephanie Meyer does. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

_**Heya, this is a new fanfic that I've been thinking about, might be crappy, but hopefully not,**_

_**Later it might have graphic scenes of violence, you have been warned…. This is all in Bella's POV; I'm not used to that so please tell me if you like it.**_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Chapter 1, Carlisle.**_

_**Bella's POV.**_

I decided to hunt, alone,

Edward had been with Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper a few days ago, Nessie was with Jake at La push, Rose was shopping and Emmett tortured his food.

I set off running, I closed my eyes letting my senses take over me, lead me to my prey, I ran for a full 20 minutes then I smelt something ghastly. Old dust, rotten fish and stale water. Then I smelt humans, lots of humans, then fire.

I snapped my eyes open, I was in a large cobbled street, the sky was overcast and a darkening blue colour, it was raining. I saw a large crowd of people, with pitchforks and fire torches. They all wore strange old fashioned clothing; they were listening to a young man.

"I saw them; in the sewers, they should come out soon." A familiar voice explained in a London accent.

I rushed over,

The man had golden locks framing his slightly tanned face; he had pale blue eyes and flushed cheeks. It was Carlisle! Yes, it had to be, but he looked….human. How is that even possible? I thought.

"What're we waiting for then Cullen? Let us kill the monsters!" A man yelled.

"This way." Carlisle gulped warily.

The crowd ran after him,

They came to the sewers, it stank in there, and I won't even describe the putrid stench of them.

"Shh." Carlisle put his finger to his pale pink lips.

They crept forwards.

A hiss came, then a snarl. A vampire. What was going on here?

I saw the vampire emerge then, out of the shadows; it ran at human speed, the crowd ran after it yelling. The hungry looking vampire stopped and bit Carlisle's right hand, then killed 2 men and grabbed a third. The others had run off.

Carlisle was at his knees, teeth clenched, he crawled out of the sewers into a cellar and his in rotten potatoes.

Then I realized, this was Carlisle's past. Edward had told me it once. I had just seen it. Wow. How on earth did I do that?

I wanted to go back and tell the others what had just happened, but how would I get home?

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2, Jasper.**_

_**Bella POV.**_

As soon as I closed my eyes, my nose was filled with new scents,

Dust, animals, leather and humans. Not so many though. I opened my eyes, to see I was in the country. Horses galloped in the distance. I walked around the countryside, it was night time now, around 10pm.

Where was I?

I looked around for a familiar face, to find no one. I sighed in frustration. Then a horse galloped very close, just a metre or 2 away. I saw its rider clearly,

Honey locks, Brown eyes, tanned skin, It was Jasper! Human? This was getting more and more confusing, he rode down the slope, and I followed. Then I saw the vampires there, 3 of them, all female.

They smiled at him,

He bowed, very gentlemanly. I giggled at that.

"Hello ladies." He said in his Texas accent.

"Hello solider." The middle one said.

"Your name?" The other asked.

"Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am."

"You will be useful." The middle one nodded at the other 2.

"For what may I ask?"

"The army." She shrugged, and smiled evilly.

"Army?"

"Hold still major." She reached into him, it looked like a tight hug, but Jaspers expression told another story, she was biting him. She let him fall from her hold. He crumpled to the ground, yelling.

_**Sorry these are short, it's just a little bedtime story sort of thing ;) **_

_**Review!**_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3, Edward.**_

_**Bella POV.**_

This was really weird; I closed my eyes again, wishing for home. More new smells,

Dust, disinfectant, medicine, blood and humans. I knew I was in a hospital, straight away, did this weird thing take me to Carlisle at the hospital?

I opened my eyes and was met with an unfamiliar sight, rows of beds all lined up with patients in them, all looking very weak, some with visitors, some without. None even had a curtain around them for privacy.

I walked along, passing nurses and doctors; they didn't seem to notice me at all. I must be in another weird time warp thing.

I walked to the edge of the room and saw Carlisle, but he was a vampire now, he was leant over a bed, a woman lay there, dying, she had bronze hair and green eyes. Edward's mother! Even on the brink of death she was very pretty.

I listened to them,

"Doctor Cullen…you must save him…..do everything you can." She rasped.

"I'll do my best." Carlisle assured.

"No! I want you to do what those cannot, for my son, for my Edward." Then she fell limp on to the bed, he heart stopped. Carlisle looked shaken as he wheeled her away. I went to the last bed.

I gasped when I saw who lay there, although I had expected it.

He had the same tousled bronze hair and them bright emerald eyes; that drooped. He was pale and weak. Edward. He coughed in his half slumber, if I could have cried I would have.

Carlisle came back then; he took a look at Edward and sighed. He wheeled him out of the ward and checked if the coast was clear, he then picked Edward up and ran vampire speed out of the hospital, I followed them in the darkness.

Edward let out the occasional cough or groan. Soon we arrived at Carlisle's home. Carlisle laid him carefully on the couch.

He paced for a few seconds then bent over Edwards limp body.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. Then bit Edward's neck.

He tried to fight him off, he yelled and thrashed about to no avail, Carlisle eventually got up, I wanted this to end! Now! Why was I seeing this?

_**Review **_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey this is the new chapter, just wanna say, please do follow on twitter, EmmyLover19; it has info on the new fanfics and stuff like that! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Chapter 4, Alice.**_

As soon as my eyes closed, more new scents, it smelt like the hospital again but with vampire scent too.

I wandered around, I heard whispering,

"No, he won't stop, not until I'm dead." A familiar voice said.

"Are you sure Alice?" A male's voice, vampire. Wait, Alice! I went into the room.

"I'm as sure as anything, he's coming, and he'll be here in a day."

"What if I took you away?"

"No, it won't work, nothing will, he won't give up!" She yelled.

She was sat on the floor in a short prisoners dress, her hair messy and short, her brown eyes with bags under them, she was pale and skinny.

"What do you suppose we do?" She asked him.

"I'll change you?"

"What?"

"Look at the odds Alice! There is no other way you'll survive! He'll kill you!"

"I suppose so." S

He lowered her head.

"Look, you stay here in the transformation, try to keep as quiet as you can, I'll go and fight him off, okay."

"Yes." She sniffed.

He lifted her up and bit into her neck,

She couldn't help screaming; he lay her down and ran out of the room. God! Who will I see die next? I didn't want to see my family like this! It's not right! Mind you, they saw me, how is this even possible anyway. I accepted the inevitable and closed my eyes.

_**Was that good? Sorry they are so short, but they are supposed to be, remember follow me on twitter ;) **_

_**EmmyLover19 **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5, Esme.**_

I hesitated when opening my eyes; I could smell the sea and the country side. Whose was this? I was scared to find out.

Finally I did, I was under a cliff, looking out onto the sea. I stepped back, looking for a member of my coven. I gasped when I saw,

It was Esme, She was on top of the cliff, crying, she held something wrapped in blankets. She took a step forwards.

"ESME DON'T!"I yelled, knowing she couldn't hear me.

I heard her say some last words,

"Goodbye, Matthew, I love you." She kissed the thing in her arms, her dead son. And jumped, she didn't even have time to scream. I screamed though, at her lay mangled on the rocky floor in front of me, her son looked like her and looked peacefully asleep, Esme didn't, she was unconscious but In pain.

I heard other humans then; yelling.

"Get her to the hospital!"

I followed them there. She went straight to the morgue, but I could hear her heart, so did Carlisle. He came in and gasped when he saw her.

"Esme." He whispered.

He looked around like he had with Edward and took her. Edward was there at his home though, a vampire now, he watched as Carlisle bit her, with a pained expression on his face, a reason I was glad he couldn't read my mind, so he didn't know when I was in pain.

I closed my eyes yet again, wanting to get this over with.

_**REVIEW! FOLLOW ON TWITTER!**_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6, Rosalie.**_

_**Here's chapter 6! WARNING: Violence involved.**_

When I opened my eyes it was dark, only lit by really old fashioned street lamps. I could smell alcohol, cigarettes and humans, only about 6 though.

I could hear drunken laughing. I gulped, I knew what was about to happen. I heard high heels coming down the street. I took a deep breath,

"Hey Rosalie! Get over here!" A young man with ash blonde hair and blue eyes slurred.

I saw Rosalie come into view then, she looked beautiful. She was as beautiful as an average vampire while she was human. She smiled at Royce I'm guessing.

"Roooooosalie, come here!" He slurred.

She frowned when she got to the group.

"You're drunk."

"Yes, Rosalie, I am, my pretty girl." He reached for her coat.

She pulled away. "No Royce! I'll see you tomorrow, sober!" She tried to walk away. Royce pulled her back and kissed her. She pushed him away, squealing.

He slapped her across the face. She cried in pain. They all laughed at her.

"Let me go!" She begged.

"What do you think boys, should I?"

"No Royce, never let this one go, not ever." One said.

"Quite right John, I won't she'll be mine forever." He pushed Rosalie. She stumbled and twisted her ankle.

"Royce, please."

"No, you heard John." He ripped off her hat, the pins ripped her hair out, she screamed,

"Ah, not so loud, people will hear, we don't want that, do we?" He whispered in her ear.

He slapped her again. "Do we?"

"N….no." She stammered.

He yanked her coat of, scattering the pearl buttons on the street.

Every time she let out a scream, Royce hit, or slapped her while the others laughed. They each took turns assaulting her, either beating or raping. It was awful, after a few hours, she stopped screaming. They left, thinking her dead.

"Looks like you'll have to find a new bride!" John joked as they staggered off.

"If I learn to control my patience." He laughed.

I walked closer, Rosalie was still alive, but she had no life in her eyes at all. Carlisle came then.

He looked down at Rosalie on the ground and thought for a moment, and then he picked her up from the floor and ran.

I followed. He took her to his home in the forest and lay her down on the couch, like he had with Edward.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and bit down on her. She jolted and screamed again, full of life. I winced, like I had with the others.

I scrunched my eyes shut and waited for this damn time warp thing to be over.

_**How was it?Please review and Follow on twitter **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7, Emmett.**_

_**Hey, I bet you I'll cry writing this one….ENJOY XX**_

I could smell outdoors now, animals, was I back? I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar sight. A forest, but I was in a clearing. I didn't recognise anything about it. There where humans near, very near. I could hear their hearts and their breathing. I walked towards them, curious.

I heard a gunshot and smelt animal blood, deer.

I saw a tent and some very familiar dark curls, Emmett! I walked closer and closer, yes, it was Emmett,

He had the same curls and was pale but had pink cheeks. His eyes where a baby blue colour. He was looking across the clearing carefully. I followed his gaze; I saw another human way at the other end.

I heard a loud roar, a bear.

"Crap. Will! Get Dad! NOW!" He yelled. Another human, 'Will' emerged from the tent,

"Bear!" Emmett yelled at him. He ran off.

Emmett started to run down the clearing towards the other human, full speed, like a world famous runner would. He looked scared and worried. I'd never seen those 2 emotions on his face at the same time.

He kept on running; when the bear came out, it was huge! It was a big black bear. It stomped out towards the other human and roared. The other human was probably Emmett's brother, he looked like him a little; he looked terrified. The bear went over to him and swiped his arm, he yelled out and clutched him arm. Emmett had gone, I couldn't see him now' had he left?

Emmett's brother screamed in terror when the bear took a step closer. That's when Emmett jumped out, off a rock, directly onto the bears back. It roared.

"TOM! RUN!" Emmett yelled.

Tom did run really fast to, right back up the clearing. The bear fell over then, onto its back, crushing Emmett, he let go and yelled.

The bear stood up and watch Emmett on the floor. I almost heard the click in Emmett's head as he figured it out, the bear wanted a hunt. Emmett scrambled to his feet and ran, to the left; there wasn't much of the clearing left to cover then.

There was a crack. I watched as the bear charged into Emmett's left leg. It had popped out of course, Emmett screamed as he fell. I closed my eyes, but I wasn't moved, it wasn't over yet. Several bones broke, I could hear them. I opened my eyes again when I smelt a familiar scent, Rosalie. It was finally coming to an end.

I looked for her, she was watching by a tree, her nails digging into the bark, her golden eyes turning black. After Emmett screaming a few more times she ran out to them and lifted the bear, snapping its neck. She threw it down on the floor and picked Emmett up,

"An angel…..crap I'm dead." Emmett whispered.

I had to run as fast as I possibly could to keep up with them, I was still a few feet behind. Rosalie kept reassuring Emmett, saying he would be okay.

Finally we got to a house. Rosalie spoke with everyone; she didn't want him to be changed until she knew it was the only way he'd survive. They all agreed then, I'm glad, I couldn't imagine life without any of my family.

Carlisle bent down over Emmett, but this time it was Rosalie who apologized. Then he jolted and screamed as the fire spread.

_**How was that? Good, last chapter soon, promise Review **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8.**_

_**Final chapter now! Wooooo.**_

I closed my eyes again,

Then I smelt the forest again, I opened my eyes, I was back!

Finally over, I hated to see my family like that, it was awful. I ran back home, it was 7pm now.

Everyone was home.

"Bella! Where were you, we've been looking everywhere, but your scent just stopped in one place?" Edward asked as soon as I walked into the living room.

Everyone looked confused and concerned. I looked at all of their faces, apart from Nessie's and remembered what I had just seen.

"I, I went back in time." I confirmed, knowing I sounded crazy.

Emmett and Jasper where the first to laugh.

"I'm sorry, what?" Carlisle asked, fighting a smile.

"It was so weird, I went to hunt and suddenly I was in London." I said.

"Ummm Bella, that's travel, not time travel." Emmett smirked.

"No, I went back in time and I saw Carlisle, I saw your transformation." I mumbled.

"What? How?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, I was running and then I was in London, then I was in Texas, then a cliff, then a mental hospital, then a hospital, then New York, then a forest, the I was back." I explained.

"What the hell?" Emmett said.

"I don't know! I saw all of you, when you were all human; I saw how you all died, kind of."

"What?" Edward whispered.

I put my hands to his head and showed him with my thoughts,

He gasped when I let go,

"She's telling the truth." He struggled.

"So, she's not loony?" Emmett asked.

"No!" I snapped.

"Prove it." He shot back.

"Fine, you saved Tom."

He gasped and muttered a sorry.

"Now, Bella, what do you think triggered this?" Carlisle asked me.

"I have no idea, like I said; I was just running and….."

"Remarkable."

"Do you think this could be another talent?" Jasper asked.

"Not a good one, it was awful, I hated all of it."

"It could be."

"Hopefully just a onetime only thing." I muttered.

Soon Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice where all in a deep discussion. I scooped Nessie up and sat with Emmett and Rosalie.

"Just so you know Em, I think it was really sweet what you did." I said.

"Thanks Bells." He winked.

"You nearly killed yourself!" Rosalie said.

"Nearly." He laughed.

"I think I learnt a lot today." I smiled.

"Did you see me Momma?" Nessie asked me.

"No Nessie, I see you now though." I hugged her.

_**THE END! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!REVEIW PLEASE!**_

_****_


End file.
